Past, Present and Future
by CloudXLightingFan97
Summary: Prequel to War for the Future. Cloud Strife was living a normal life with Tifa and the kids. Until one day. I'm not good at summaries
1. Not you again

**Hey guys! You know, when you finish you're first fic you either say that it's good or you say that it sucks. Well in my case I say that it sucks! Big time! Well I guess I was a rookie, that I didn't have the experience. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that I'm the best in the world, god no! I'm saying that I got a little better, don't you agree? Anyhow enjoy the first chapter of my new crossover. And no flames please.**

* * *

It's been two years since the DEEPGROUND incident and three years since the one winged angel, Sephiroth, was defeated in the Midgar ruins. Cloud Strife, the Hero of Midgar, was having a normal life for the last two years. He was still working as a delivery boy and lives at the 7th Heaven bar with his childhood friend, Tifa Lockhart, and the two kids Denzel and Marlene. They were a happy family. Cloud would often hang out with them after finishing a delivery, they would go on trips to Gold Saucer, Chocobo Farm or Coasta del Sol. Nothing could tear them apart, or so they thought.

* * *

Madness. Absolute madness. It was such a peaceful little town...and now it's burning to the ground. The villagers were dead. Cloud found himself in his hometown, surrounded by the bodies of the villagers. He looked around, socked and scared. He looked down and saw his mother was lying on the ground, with blood on the corner of her mouth and a cut above her chest. Looking up he saw _him._ The Nightmare, Sephiroth. He raised his head and looked at Cloud with a smile on his face. Cloud took two steps back, a horrified expression on his face. Sephiroth turned his back at him and started to walk through the flames. Suddenly he his body was on fire. He started to scream for help, but no one heard him, or there was no one alive. With one final scream he woke up.

Cloud looked around. He was in his room at the 7th Heaven Bar. 'A dream. Only a dream.' He looked at the clock. 8:30. Damn, he slept too much. He gut up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The bathroom mirror was steamed. He rubbed it with his hand to see his reflection but instead he saw Sephiroth smirking at him. Cloud jumped back and knocked down Tifa's perfume. He looked down at the broken bottle and then back at the mirror and saw his own reflection. He sighed and got dressed. While he was going downstairs he smelled the breakfast. 'Tifa's breakfast will calm me down.'

When she saw him, Tifa smiled and said. "Morning Cloud. Slept well."

He smiled back at her. "Morning Tifa. Yeah." he said, lying at the end. He didn't want to worry her. It was just a nightmare about a very horrible memory. "Are the kids up?"

As if on cue the two appeared out of nowhere and hugged Cloud's legs. "Good morning!" they both said in unison.

Cloud put his hands on each others back. "Morning kids. Are you ready for school" they both nodded. "Okay now go and eat. You don't want to be late for school." They both ran and sat on the table near Cloud and started to eat.

Tifa put her plate on the table and sat in front of Cloud. "So Cloud, do you have many delivers to do today?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could go to Wutai, because today it's the Sakura festival, and we haven't had a family trip for a while. Plus, starting tomorrow the holiday will start and the kids won't have to worry about school for a week."

"We need to talk with Cid and Yuffie."

"I already did. They agreed."

"Looks like you already planned for this." he said and Tifa let out a giggle.

"Thanks for the breakfast Tifa." he said and stood up and put the plate in the sink and was about to wash it when Tifa stopped him.

"Oh, Cloud you can leave it there. I'll wash it later."

"You sure?" he asked and she nodded. "Okay, see you later."

"Bye Cloud!" Tifa and the kids said.

Cloud mounted his bike, Fenrir, and sped out of the city. He had a delivery to Kalm, simple. Somewhere along Cloud fond himself in a complete white place and of his bike.

"Hello Cloud." a voice said. A voice that Cloud will never forget.

Cloud's eyes winded and he spun around and saw his one and only nemesis "Sephiroth. No, you're dead."

Sephiroth started to laugh. "Dead? Cloud you know better than anyone that death will not stop me."

"What do you want?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and in his head a rose appeared. "A dream is easy to nip in the bud. Pitiful, to live life hanging on something this fragile." he said and let the flower hit the ground. When it did it turned black and died. "Don't you agree, Cloud?"

"I'll repeat myself, what do you want?"

"I came to wish you a happy life, Cloud. You could say that this is the last time I'll haunt you. I discovered a way to travel to the future. Who knows how many dreams will I crush, how many hearts will I break? I am so excited."

Before Cloud could say anything he found himself back to the real world. He lost control of his bike and fell of it.

* * *

**Sorry if it's to short, this is just the prelude. The next one will be bigger.**

**Please read, favorite and leave a comment.  
**


	2. Help from old and new friends

**Disclaimer(I forgot about it the previous chapter): I don't own Final Fantasy.**

* * *

Cloud raised and dusted himself off. He needed to clam down. 'Okay, okay, breath. Sephiroth is back, I got to accept that. Who can help me? The others will think I'm crazy, except Vincent. I can't go to him, it's too far from here. Wait, where I am?' Cloud looked around and recognized the place. A few miles north is Cosmos Canyon, and the only friend who had there was Nanaki, a.k.a Red XIII. 'Perhaps he won't think I'm crazy, maybe he could help me.'

After a short drive he reached his destination: Cosmos Canyon. The villagers greet him. He was well known in the village, like his rest of his friends.

* * *

Nanaki was sitting with his head on his paws and eyes closed in his grandpa's room. He was sleeping. His grandpa was dying and he knew it but he wouldn't accept it. He just hoped that he could do something to prolong his life for a little long, but this hurts! It hurts so much! Suddenly the door opened and a villager named Josh told him that Cloud was in the village. This was unusual, because Cloud didn't visit often, so he went to see him.

"Cloud, how are you?"

"I've been better, how about you?"

"Same. My grandpa is dying." Nanaki said looking down.

Cloud only could feel sorry about his friend. He knew how he felt. "I'm sorry..."

"Well, that's the way of the Planet, we can't fight...but I wish that it would happen later. Anyway, you said you have been better, is something wrong? Are the others okay?"

"They are okay, don't worry. It's...it's about..." Cloud couldn't say it. It was so hard to say. How do you say that you're nemesis is alive and well after you killed him? Well obviously it's not easy. "...It's Sephiroth. He's alive."

"What?!" cried Nanaki. He listened to Cloud's story. He was silent for a moment and then he said. "But Cloud, you said that Sephiroth went to the future, right?" Cloud nodded. "Then why do you want to go after him? He left, can't you just let go? You're still tied to the past? Or do you feel responsible to stop him?"

Cloud couldn't answer right away. He knew that this questions were about to appear but he wasn't ready for them. "I don't want anyone to experience what had happen to me. I can't live with myself knowing that I could have done something to save someone. Image how many people will be killed by Sephiroth. At least I have to try."

Nanaki went silent again. When he was about to say something but a call from someone cut him off.

"Nanaki!" called a man. Cloud looked at the man. He was wearing all black, his hair was jet black and he had aqua blue eyes.

"What's wrong Noctis?"

"You're grandpa, he's awake and he wants to speak with you and with you too." he said to Cloud and Nanaki.

"Well, let's go."

* * *

Bugenhagen was coughing really bad. He knew that this were his last moments.

"Nanaki..."

"Yes grandpa?"

"You must help Cloud...to stop Sephiroth...this is the Planet's will..."

"I will! I promise!"

"Good...Cloud...come here..." he said and Cloud did what he was told to. "Noctis here will help you too...he knows about the gate..."

"Gate?"

"Yes...This gate will get you to Sephiroth but...you have to find your way back...if you want to..."

The last bit confused Cloud. Why would he want to stay?

"Noctis..."

"Yes Bugenhaden?"

"Tell Cloud everything you know...You must help him...You are destined to be friends..." he said and turn to Nanaki. "Nanaki...I want you to let you know that I am proud of you...just like your father and mother would..." and then he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"Grandpa?" no response. A tear was rolling on his face and he let out a howl

Cloud left the room. He wished that he could comfort his friend but it was impossible and he knew that. When he wanted to leave the village Nanaki's voice stopped him.

"Cloud! I'm going to help you."

"Me too." Said Noctis behind Nanaki.

Cloud let out a small smile. "Thanks guys."

"So, where do we start?" asked Nanaki

"I have an idea." Noctis told him.

* * *

**Again, sorry for being too short. The next chap will be bigger. 'Till next time and don't forget to read and leave a comment. **


	3. We are going to a party

"Wait, you're what?" cried Cloud. Noctis told him everything during their ride in his black limo.

"Yep, that's right I'm the prince of Luce." Noctis told him nonchalantly.

"So let me get this straight: you, the prince of Luce, went into hiding in Cosmos Canyon so that you can escape the stress of being you?"

"Exactly. I'm very happy that no one in the Cosmos Canyon hadn't revealed my location."

Cloud had a hard time believing it. He heard about The Three Kingdoms: Niflheim, Tenebrae and Luce but he hadn't visited any of them. Not during his journey, or during the time he was working for his delivery service. He heard that those kingdoms weren't too friendly, in fact they ranged war on each other. Shinra would have conquered them if not for the war with Wutai and if it had more people like Sephiroth, so the President made a pact with the three kings. They would not attack them and vice-versa and nobody would stick their noses into each others business. After Shinra's fall Reeve made sure that the pact was still the same. Frankly those kingdoms didn't care too much what is happening outside their walls. When the Meteor threaten to destroy the world, none of them seemed to care. It was said that Luce had found a cure for Geostigma but it didn't pass it to everyone else. This made Cloud to hate Luce, because of their selfishness many people died. "Did your kingdom...found a cure for Geostigma?" he asked.

Noctis looked on the window. "Yes. I know what are you thinking. We used it to save ourselves and let the others die. I tried to set the cure all over the planet but my father said that I shouldn't care what's happening outside our borders." he said.

Cloud looked at his face. It showed sadness, guilt. He was familiar with those. He blamed himself for the deaths of Zack and Aerith, for not being able to find a cure for Denzel. But with the help of his friends he got over it, so he will help Noctis get over it too. "Don't worry too much about. You probably did all you could. It's in the past." he said to him and he stared on the window as well. Noctis looked at him. He wasn't hating him like some of the people in Cosmos Canyon, because he couldn't help them. He smiled and turned to the window again. It was silent for the next few minutes when Cloud broke the silence. "Once again, why am I wearing a suit?"

Noctis smiled and looked at Cloud to see if everything was alright. He wore a white shirt, with a black dress suit over it, with black pants and shoes and a black bowtie. "Because we are attending to a high-class party and your outfit screamed 'I-am-a-red-neck-and-inside-my-head-is-only-violence'"

Cloud growled and turned to look on the window. After 15 minutes they reached their destination. It was sure a high-class party alright. Everyone in tuxes or expensive dresses. He couldn't believe he accepted doing this. He only hoped that the party crashers will arrive already so that he could get out of here.

"Hey, why the long face? Look, there some girls who would love to meet you." Nocits said. The said 'girls' were ladies in their late 50's. Cloud shot Noctis a 'Are-you-serious?' look. Noctis started laughing which irritated Cloud even more. Noctis attention was drawn by a beautiful blond girl, with a simple, yet stunning, white dress. He turned and she smiled at him. In that moment, everything around Noctis disappeared. Even it was only seconds, for Noctis it was like years as they looked at each other. Her purple beautiful eyes, her amazing smile, God he saw an angel. He could hear Cloud in the background but he couldn't understand what he was saying. And then he turned and walked away. "Excuse me, Cloud. I have something important that I have to attend to. Have fun and try not show everyone that you're a red neck." Noctis said and made his way in the crowd while Cloud shot him a glare from behind. Then he turned towards the ladies who were advancing towards him. He gulped. 'Where is Sephiroth when you need him? Probably laughing his ass off right now.' he though.

* * *

"Thank you for allowing me this dance, miss." Noctis said as he made a small bow.

"My pleasure, prince Noctis. Will you be so kind to come on the balcony when you're done here?"

"Of course!"

When Noctis entered the balcony he saw something amazing. "...this is" It was a painting of the goddess Etro.

Stella turned to face him. "Are you finish downstairs, prince Noctis?"

"..."

"Can I ask you?"

"What?"

"About the light? The one we saw in the dancing hall."

"Don't ask." he said as he sat on the bench

"Prince, you must be gifted, to be able to see the light in the dark, at least that's the legend in Tenebuira."

"An old legend..."

"Did the goddess lend you hers?"

"I wonder..."

"The Light...What do you think it means?"

"It's a problem."

"My name!"

"Your name?"

"You didn't ask for it."

Noctis wanted to slap himself but instead he remained silent.

"I'm Stella."

When he was about to say something his wrist watch started to beep. 'Talk about the right moments.' he thought. "Stella, I gotta go."

"Sorry for holding you up."

"Noct..."

"Pardon?"

"Just call me Noct."

She smiled. "I had fun today, let's do this again Noct."

He smiled too. "Alright let me think about it..."

"*giggle* 'til next time." she said and left. "See, I've got powers too." she called over her shoulder.

Noctis was about to call Cloud when he turned and find him in front of him.

"About time you finish up with you're girlfriend." he said.

"How did you..."

"Let's skip this, okay?" Cloud said and he and Noctis start walking. "How long until the rest get here?"

Noctis was about to answer him when suddenly and explosion was heard. A transport ship just 'anchored' and guys in knight armor appeared and pointed their guns at people. "They might be a little late." he said and Cloud let out a sigh. "Look on the bright side Cloud."

"Bright side?"

"The party just started."

The knights were pointing at Cloud and Noctis. From the middle of them a man appeared. "Lord Noctis, please excuse us for coming uninvited to your party but Lady Lydia requested to see you."

"Sadly she choose a bad time to ask me on a date, now leave!" he said.

"I'm afraid that you must come, if you wish that your guest leave in one piece." he said and some soldiers scared some civilians by aiming their guns at them.

"This is your last warning, leave or you'll suffer a beating that you never had before."

The men started to laugh. "Oh, yeah. You and what army will do that?" the leader said.

"I don't need an army for that. Me and my associate can handle that." Noctis said and the soldiers burst into laughter. Cloud and Noctis looked at each other and nodded. Without warning they punched the commander and sent him to the dream world. The other soldiers were shocked, they barely registered what happened. Before one of them could give order to open fire all of them joined their leader. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming, err, you know where the exit is and I wish a pleasant evening." When he finished his speech the crowd ran like crazy towards the exit. Because there were too many people Noctis couldn't see Stella, but Cloud assured him that she is fine. Once Cloud and Noctis suited up they met up with Gladiolus and Prompto outside.

"Where are Nanaki, Vincent and Ignis?" asked Cloud.

"They are cleaning the east side of the city." Gladiolus told him.

"Noctis your father is escorted out of the city right now. He said that you should come with him, but everyone knows that you're not going to do that." Prompto said.

Noctis smirked at his friends remark. "Okay, we split up, so that we can clean the house faster, will meet up at the central plaza. Cloud I'm sending you a map of the city. It will show you were you are and were you must be." he said and sent him on the phone all he needed.

"Got it!"

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

**The name for Noctis's kingdom is invented. 'Luce' means 'Light' in latin, or I hope so. I used an online dex, hope it was right. The real action will start in the next chapter. Please read and leave a review.**


	4. Stella and Behemoth

**Hey there guys! Long time no see! Sorry for not updating for a very long time but I was very very busy. **

* * *

(**Chaotic**** Battlefield-Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII)**

Cloud had enough. This was the 6th squad he had to deal with, and he really got bored of this.

"Jeez, who are you guys?" he asked

"We are the Eternal Knights!" their leader announced proudly. "Our duty to the Dragonborn is to blah blah blah..."

Cloud really didn't want to hear a long and boring speech about how self-important this were. So he simply slashed the one in front of him and the other four near him before they snapped out of it.

"Open fire!" one of them yelled and he and the others started to shoot at Cloud.

Cloud twirled his sword in front of him and collected the bullets. When their magazines were empty Cloud alined the bullets at his feet and with one swing he sent them at the knights who fell on the ground, dead. The last one wanted to make a run for it but the spiky-haired warrior threw his sword at him. The Main Blade pierced his chest, and he fell on his knees. Cloud ripped his sword out of him and he dropped on the ground, dead. He looked behind him at the people he has slayed. He felt a little disgusted of himself, because of the way he took their lives. Some of them got their heads cut off, while others had their chests pierced and the the rest were all slashed. Did he overdid it? Perhaps it wasn't necessary to kill them in this way, or to kill them at all. Perhaps he could only make them unconscious. Could he? With two blades he could block any bullet, and with some kicks he could have sent them to dreamworld than the afterlife. So this could have had a better ending? 'No, of course not. If I hadn't been serious, I could have suffered sever injuries, and that will only slow me down in finding Sephiroth.' Cloud was pulled of his thoughts when some wierd machine was coming his way.(**Look at the FFXIII Versus trailer to see it, 'cause I don't know how to describe it. It reminds me of a machine in Star Wars, I don't know the name either.**) It shot a missile at him and he dodged it. Cloud grabbed two blades in his hands and prepared for battle. As the machine was closing at him more soldiers were coming his way as well. One of them charged at him with a sword in his hand, but Cloud dodged the attack and stabbed him in the back with one of his blades. Four knights opened fire at him and Cloud blocked every bullet. He looked like he was _bored_. He dodged another missile and got near two of them and killed them with two swings of his swords and he sent two _Firaga_ orbs at the other two. The machine tried to crush him with it's huge foot but Cloud dodged once again. One knight came from behind, trying to stab him in the back but Cloud sent him in the air with one kick. He quickly grabbed him by the leg and slammed him on the ground and finishing him off by stabbing him through his heart. Two soldiers, one from his right and the other from his left, aimed at him. The golden-haired warrior only smirked as he sidestepped their line of fire and watched how the soldiers shot each other. His smirk didn't ceased when he charged at the machine, got behind it, opened the hatch were the knight was and threw him away like a piece of garbage. He tried to get up and to reach for his pistol but Cloud kicked him in the face and stabbed him in the chest. Cloud destroyed the machine with a grenade from a dead body. He looked behind him once more, closed his eyes for a second and moved on. (**End of Those Who Fight Further**)

The Hero of Midgar looked at his GPS. 'Almost there. If I take the next right and continue down the street I should arrive there. I hope that I'm not late.' he though. When he made right he saw a very unusual sight. In front of him was Stella, the girl who danced with Noctis. She looked at the dark sky, not facing him. When he was close enough to sense him she turned and looked at him with a very unfriendly face.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked in his monotone tone.

However she didn't respond to him. Instead she drew her sword and took her fighting stance. Cloud did the same.

(**Fight on-Final Fantasy VII Dissidia ver**)

Stella charged at Cloud with a series of sword's play and kicks. She jumped over his head just to chop it off, but Cloud masterfully blocked her attack. With two swings he sent her in the air, but he grabbed her and slammed her on the ground. He wanted to end it all by stabbing her, but she dodged it and sent a _Firaga_ orb at him that knocked him away. She lunged at him again and their swords clashed, then Cloud slammed her on the ground again. He attacked her with a series of kicks and sword's play followed by **Finishing Touch** and ended his combo with a swing that sent her flying. He used _Thuraga_ and stunned her for a minute and finished her with his signature move **Braver**. (**End of Fight on**).

Cloud looked over Stella's limb body. He felt guilty for what he had done. Noctis will never forgive him, even though he didn't start it. "I won't sleep well tonight." he said softly.

"Why not?" asked a voice form behind.

He turned around and shock made it's way on his face. Stella was in front of him alive and well! Then he looked behind him at what was Stella's body only to find it missing. She let out a small giggle and smiled sweetly at him. "You really live by you're reputation, even though you're not as smart as they say. Well it's been fun really but I have to go. Hope we can do this again, and next time I won't hold back." she said and blinded with some kind of magic. When Cloud could see again she was long gone. He stared at the place where she was. 'Wierd girl.' he though and moved on.

* * *

Noctis was close to reach his destination. He wasn't too worried about the others, they were capable warriors, they can they care of themselves. He was worried about that girl he met at the party. He hoped that his enemies haven't seen the touchy moment between them. 'I hope she's okay.' he though. As he looked in front of him he saw Stella looking at the sky, not facing him.

"Hey, Stell! What's up?" he said when he got closer to her but she didn't seem to notice him at all, however he continued. "Listen I was just thinking about you and..." he stopped when she turned to face him. Her aura was so different from before. Back then it was so warm and now it's so cold. They way he looked at him, it appeared like she wanted to tear him apart. 'What's wrong with her?' "Stella?". She shocked her head and he could swear he saw a small tear coming down from her eye. She summoned a sword and lunged at him

(**Final Fantasy XIII Versus-Everlasting Crystal**)

Stella attacked him with a series of swords play. He dodged all of them, not bothering to summon his sword. Her blade missed his throat by a few inches. She kicked him in the gut and with a fan kick she knocked him away.

"Get up!" she said.

"Why are you doing this?!" he asked her.

"Because I have too, now get up and fight!"

He got up and summoned his sword. Stella lunged once again and when her blade was about to touch his skin she gasped in shock. He disappeared! Then out of nowhere he appeared from behind and with one powerful punch he sent her flying. She landed on her feet but he set multiple fire balls at her. She jumped in the air to avoid them but gasped in shock once again when he was suddenly above her and with a kick he slammed her on the ground. Now it was his turn to attack. He lunged at her with a some sword play attacks which she block them. When her guard was down he kicked her in the gut then with one round kick he sent her back. Before she could recover from that he was in front of her again and landed a series of punches in her gut and a kick under her chin that sent her a couple of meters back. Before she could get up again she found a sword at her throat. She looked at him and then smirked. When Noctis looked into her eyes he was blinded for a second, enough for Stella to lunch a counter attack. She punched him in the gut and elbowed him in the face and finally slammed him on the ground. He got up just in the time to see Stella charged at him and dodged the attack. He sent three _Fira_ orbs at her which, of course, she dodged them because that was his plan. He teleported in front of her and attacked her with his sword and sent her away with two round kicks. He threw her into the air only to jumped after her and slammed her on the ground, again. He wanted to end this with his special move. He unleashed a massive number of sword slashes at breakneck speeds to obliterate her. Finally he planted his sword into the ground and spin around it, kicking her and with one more slash he threw the sword out of her hand. (**End of Everlasting Crystal**)

"Not bad. I hope we can do this some other time." she said and blinded him once more. When he could finally see he looked around and found in front of him a note. It said "Thanks for the dances, I had fun!" He sighed and headed towards his destination. 'Looks like I have rotten luck with women.' he though.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" cried out Prompto when Noctis arrived. Everyone else arrived except him

"Sorry, I...uhm...danced with someone..." the young prince said.

Prompto and Gladiolus stared at him and asked him if he was joking, but Cloud knew he was joking and he had a hunch regarding Noctis's dance partner. Suddenly there was a roar and everyone turned to see a behemoth smashing through a building. The party drew their weapons.

(**The Summoned-Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII**)

Cloud, Gladiolus and Noctis charged at the beast while Prompto was shooting at it. With one swing of it's claw it knocked Gladiolus away. Noctis and Cloud were attacking the beast full on. They do some damage and they would avoid being hit. It was dodge after attack. Their moves were coordinated, it looked like they were dancing. Noctis had a gun in his left hand and a sword in his right. The sword would be use for a direct attack while the gun is used after dodging. Cloud had a simple combo: sword-sword-dodge-_Firaga_/_Thuraga_.

"So, I saw your girlfriend today." Cloud said to Noctis. "And I must say, she really likes to dance."

"Yeah, I know. We continued where we left off, that's why I was late."

The behemoth lunged at Noctis and slammed him on the ground.

"Noct!" Cloud cried and charged at the beast but it saw it coming and bit Cloud's shoulder. Cloud cried in pain. The behemoth was tearing Cloud's shoulder apart. After he slammed Cloud a few times on the ground, it tossed him like a rag doll right through a building, landing inside of another one.

"Cloud!" cried Noctis after he saw his friend ripped apart. He charged at the beast with Prompto and Gladiolus covering him.

Cloud was on his back, looking at the ceiling. His arm was almost cut of, and he was loosing consciousness due to blood lost.

"Please tell me that was not the best you can do." said a voice and a silhouette stood over him. Even with his foggy vision could see who was mocking him.

"Sep...hi...roth" he manage to say.

"Your week Cloud. If you can handle the present than how are going to survive in the future? Why did you take on this journey anyway? I think it's best that you should go home and continue to live your pathetic little life." the Nightmare said and walked away from Cloud towards the hole in the building. Cloud lifted his head just in time to see the black wing appearing on Sephiroth's shoulder. He looked back with a smirk on his face and then he flew away. In that moment Cloud used _Curaga_ to heal his wounds. It took him quite some time. The _Curaga_ materia had been overused and it will need to charge plus now he had one more scar to add to his collection, but that wasn't important. Right now he had to help his friends to take down that beast. He jumped on a building below the battlefield and looked down. He saw that Prompto and Gladiolus were knocked out and the behemoth was on top of Noctis, ready to bit his head off. In that moment the spiky-haired warrior jumped and finished the beast with **Braver**. (**End of The Summoned**).

Noctis tried to get up on his on but he had no success, then a hand appeared in front of his face. He looked up and saw Cloud smiled at him and offered his hand to help. He smiled to and he took it.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Gladiolus as he and Prompto were on their feet.

"We pressed on, until we find her."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then Cloud's phone vibrated. It was a massage from Vincent.

* * *

**Sorry if the fighting scenes were a little off. I haven't wrote anything for a while so... And I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
**

**Please read and review. And no flames, please :)  
**


	5. Lady Lydia

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I'm so sorry I didn't update this for a long time but I was away in Switzerland during this holiday. I hope everyone got what they wanted for Christmas and I hope everyone had a great holiday or have a great time during the holiday. Now on with the story. **

* * *

"You're sure about this?" asked Ignis

"Well, ehm..." Prompto said rubbing his head. Ignis just sighed and shock his head. "I'm confident, maybe we can pull this off." he said.

"Maybe?! What do you mean maybe?!" cried out Gladioulus

"Well, there's a high change that they could discover us and pulverize us."

"So this is a suicide mission…" muttered Noctis.

"Well, if you want to put it that way…"

"There's got to be another way to get abort that ship." said Gladioulus out loud.

"I really want to believe that but there's not. We have to fly towards it, say the registration code to the controller, land the shuttle and search the ship for the artifact and destroy the ship. The hard part is to get pass the controller. If they suspect something we will be wiped out of the sky." Prompto told them.

"So what do we do?" asked Noctis. "If we don't do something fast their cannon will be fully operational and the city will be destroyed. If we are going to do something we need to do it fast!"

"He's right." said Cloud. "We can just sit here arguing on what we should do. I think that we should at least try even though there's a high change that we'll die."

Everyone in the room agreed with a nod.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" said an excited Prompro. Everyone else took their set while Prompto was firing the engine. "Gentlemen, thank you for choosing Prompto airlines for your trip. Please fasted your seat belts and pray to whatever god or goddess you know so that we can pull this off. Thank you!" said Prompto trying to ease the tension.

During the flight Cloud saw Noctis holding in his hand a necklace than he touched his forehead with it.

"You're actually praying for a miracle?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah, so? Problem?" asked Noctis, feeling a little bit insulted.

Cloud smiled and shook his head. "No, that's alright. It's good that you believe in something. Nowdays people stopped believing anymore." And with that Cloud turned his face to the window leaving Noctis with his thoughts.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the shuttle shook a little bit.

"What the hell?!" yelled Gladioulus in surprise.

"Looks like we've got some company. Hold on!" Prompto told them. As Prompto took evasive maneuvers the passengers tried to hold onto whatever they could. There was another loud sound and Prompto let out a curse. "They are boarding us. You guys go up there and get those losers of this shuttle."

"Eye, eye cap!" said Gladioulus with a smirk.

(**Ordeal of the Fugitives- Final Fantasy Versus XIII**)

When the soldiers saw them they didn't waste a second and charged at them. Gladioulus just went straight through them, knocking them like some tenpins. Ignis unsheathed his katana and charged at his enemies. When he was close to them he perfomed a 360 degrees rotation and got past them. When he sheathed his sword all of his enemies droped dead. Cloud didn't looked at all fazed by the number of his opponents instead he just stood there with his hands shoved in his pochets. When the soldiers were in close range he quickly performed a slash that killed them all. Noctis charged at the knights. He slashed three of them, then he jumped over them and shot some of them. When he touched the ground he took two swords in his hands and cut through the remaing knights. (**End of Ordeal of the Fugitives**).

"Too easy!" said Gladioulus.

"Well if my soldiers are no match for you how about a real challenge." said a woman's voice from above. Everyone looked up and saw a woman dressed in a dragon armor with a lance in her hand on an enemy shuttle. She jumped and landed gracefully in front of them. "Long time no see, prince Noctis."

"Lady Lydia. Look I've told you field commander as well, I don't have the time for a date."

"Perhaps this will change your mind then." she said and showed them what they were looking for.

"The artifact! How did you…?"

"This is what you're after, am I right? I really don't see what's so special about this piece of rock."

"What do you want?" asked Noctis in his serious voice.

"Oh, come on! You know what I what." she said in a seductive voice and then took her battle stance.

"You were right Cloud, I do have rotten luck with women." he said and he and his comrades prepare for battle.

(**Proud Guardians- Final Fantasy Versus XIII**)

Lady Lydia charged at Cloud. He blocked her attack but he didn't have enough time to stop her from kicking him in the chin and knocking him back. Using her momentum, Lydia kicked Gladioulus in the chest and made him take a few steps back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ignis charging at her and she jumped over him and kicked him in the back throwing him into Gladioulus. Noctis attacked her but the dragoness warrior blocked every attack. He dodged a slash that would have removed his head and kicked the weapon out of her hand. Lydia was shocked for a moment but quickly recovered and charged at the prince of Luce and slammed both feet in his chest with such force that knocked him back and she retrieved her weapon. Cloud got up and charged at her but she sidestepped the attack and quickly performed a van kick than sent Cloud overboard. Hanging onto the shuttle Cloud looked down and then he looked at Lydia who was standing over him. This brought back memories when he was fighting Kadaj, but the roles were inverted.

"You're not as strong as I thought." She mocked him.

Cloud threw his sword up, making Lydia take a few steps back and he jumped to grab his sword and landed behind her. The dragoness warrior charged at the Hero of Midgar but he countered with **Finishing Touch**. She quickly got up and saw Gladioulus charging at her but didn't have enough time to do something. She had a hard time blocking his blow and she stumble a bit. Gladioulus took this change and landed another blow than knocked her back to Ignis. With one upper slash Ignis threw her into the air.

"Noctis, Cloud! She's all yours!" he yelled

Lydia recovered in the air and saw Cloud and Noctis coming at her, but there was something different about them. Both were surrounded by this blue aura. Suddenly their weapons surrounded her. She didn't know what to do, but one thing she knew. She wasn't going to get out of here alive. The first slash was made and then the second. Cloud and Noctis were attacking her from every side. They both leap above her and dived down for the final strike. (**End of Proud Guardian**)

"It's over Lydia. Give us the artifact." said Noctis.

"Very well." she said and threw him the much desired object. "I still don't know why are risking your life over such a thing but here you go. I'll be seeing you prince Noctis. Cloud Strife, you truly live by your reputation. I hope we can fight again and the next time I won't underestimate you." she blew a kiss to Noctis and jumped of the shuttle. Everyone except Noctis was startled but when they saw her on another shuttle they felt relieved.

"Hey look!" said Ignis and got everyone's attention. "They are retreating."

"Let's go back then. We got what we wanted."

* * *

**I don't own the dragon lady. I just came up with a name for her, that's all. She belongs along with every character in this story to Square Enix.** **Read and leave a comment and no flames, please :)**

**Side note: Has anyone got Hitman Absolution? I downloaded it and it works. The only problem I've got are with the graphis. I don't know how to open nvidia phsyx. I installed it but I don't know how to open it. Can someone help me, please?  
**


End file.
